DIFERENTS
by Ahli Kubur the retruns
Summary: Didalam kegelapan clan uchiha terdapat setitik cahaya/'aku! Uchiha Naruto, akan kuubah kebencian didalam clan Uchiha!/
1. chapter 1

Diferents

Author: ahli kubur

Disclamer: masashi

Genre: advanture

A/N : typos

Ditonjok dan di tendang,jangan lupa sayatan luka yang di hasilkan oleh shuriken dan kunai.kini bocah cilik tersebut tersengal sengal nafasnya menatap tajam kearah para penyerangnya,mengakibatkan rasa terkejut yang amat dalam

"ti tidak mungkin...ba bagaimana bisa campuran seperti mu mebangkitkan sharingan!" Teriakan tersebut semakin membuat mencekam suasana malam itu.

"aku...uchiha naruto! Akan membuat kalian menyesal!"

KONOHA

pagi ini digemparkan dengan adanya berita bahwa di komplek clan uchiha telah terjadi penyerangan,namun tidak ada yang tau siapa pelakunya.pelaku bak di telan bumi dan hanya menyisakan korban dengan kondisi memperhatinkan,salah satu dari korban adalah seorang elit uchiha yang cukup berpengalaman.melihat kondisi seperti ini hokage dan kepala clan pun turun tangan.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini! Ini.adalah aib clan,clan yang dijuluki terkuat mampu dipencundangi seperti ini!" Ucap geram kepala clan tersebut

"tenanglah takiji,kita belum tau siapa yang membunuh mereka" seorang kakek tua bicara dengan penuh kebijaksanaan.

Dilain sisi bocah berambut hitam spike memperhatikan dari jauh apa yang telah di lakukanya kemarin malam

'manusia rendahan tidak mampu untuk berfikir jernih itulah kalian,kalian terlalu banga akan apa yang kalian punya' pikir bocah tersebut dengan sharingan dua tomoe yang berputar pelan,beberapa detik berlalu dia menghilang dengan shunsin.

5 tahun kemudian.

Sudah lama berlalu sejak naruto membunuh orang yang ingin menghajarnya,dan lima tahun pula tidak ada yang tau siapa pelakunya namun tidak hanya itu cerita selama lima tahun,yang terbaru pengangkatan namikaze minato sebagai hokage peganti hiruzen sarutobi.namun itu tidak membuat naruto terkejut dengan kempampuan dan kejeniusanya sudah pantas lah minato menjadi hokage.dan sudah dua tahun dia menjadi anbu khusus atas nama hokage tidak hanya itu dia juga menjadi pimpinan team terbaik uchiha yang terdiri dari uchiha Itachi,uchiha shisui dan dirinya sendiri.mereka adalah sekelompok pemuda yang terkenal akan kejeniusanya walau di umur yang begitu belia.

"naruto san,kenapa kau melamun terus nanti ramenmu dingin loh!" Ucap seseorang disamping naruto.

"hn" balas Naruto dengan ambigu

'sialannnn! Apa apan dia! Cuma hn gara gara misi ke kusa dia seperti ini' batin orang yang bernama shisui tersebut

"apa ini ada kaitanya dengam kusa?"

"bukan itachi,ini tentang clan kita" balas naruto singkat.itachi dan shisui tentu saja paham apa yang di bicara kan Naruto,mereka berdua ada disana saat penyampian itu terjadi.

"namun aku rasa bukan dalam waktu dekat,karena uchiha sendiri sedang goyah masalah kepimimpinan" naruto kembali memandang itachi dan shisui

"dan aku rasa fugaku lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin clan selanjutnya"

"hei hei Naruto!...kenapa kau simpulkan demikian,kau seperti cenayang saja!" bentak shisui kepada Naruto

"karena hanya ada dua calon,dan satu calon akan mati malam ini!" Naruto berucap disertai mangekyo sharinganya aktif menimbulkan ketakutan bagi kedua temanya."aku tau kau kuat Naruto,tapi kenapa kau begitu dendam dengan takiji?" itachi bertanya begitu pula dengan shisui yang setia mendengarkanmendengarkan, pasalnya mereka penasaran kenapa naruto yang terkenal kalem begitu berambisi kepada uchiha takiji.

"dia adalah ayahku"

Bagai petir disiang bolong kedua orang itu terkejut bukan main,takiji yang terkenal dengan kehebatanya dan wajah es nya punya anak seperti Naruto ini!

"ka kau bercanda kan Na Naruto san?" Shisui bertanya dengan nada gagapnya

"tidak,dan asal kalian tahu ibuku adalah hyuga yang ingin dibunuh oleh takiji saat aku dalam kandunganya!" Wajah Naruto mengeras saat mengingat tentang almarhum ibunya yang bernama hyuga yiruma,hyuga kelas atas yang dinodai bajingan takiji!.

"kau bercanda!,tapi saat kau bertarung taijutsu dengan ku...aku percaya kata katamu!"

POFT

.muncul asap tebal tiba tiba dan disana keluar sesorang yang mengunakan topeng anbu ular

"taicho,anda dipangil sandaime sama"

"hn"

POFT.

TUBERCOLOSIS

Maaf saya upload kembali pasalnya di akun satunya hilang...

Silahkan menikmati dan itadakimasu

Kesalahan adalah milik saya dan kebenaran adalah milik reader-sama

Jangan lupa RnR


	2. Chapter 2

DEFERENTS CHAP 2

Author: Ahli kubur

Disclamer: masashi

Genre: advanture

A/N : typos '

KONOHA

kini bocah berumur sebelas tahun berjalan di kegelapan malam,menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambut hitam spikenya

'mungkin sandaime sama ingin membicarakan tentang posisiku sekarang ini.dan juga membicarakan suatu hal' batin Uchiha muda tersebut.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengangu fokus sandaime dan yondaime yang sedang bertugas di balik meja.

"masuk!" Yondaime mempersilahkan masuk tamu tersebut,ditatapnya seorang pemuda yang berada di tengah pintu tersebut, sesunging senyum dia berikan untuk pemuda tersebut

'jadi dia,kapten anbu yang dikatakan diatas seumuranya.tatap mata yang bagus dan aura yang tenang' pikir Minato menganalisis uchiha muda tersebut

"jadi apa kau yang bernama uchiha Naruto?" Tanya yondaime Hokage yang bernama Minato tersebut kepada Naruto

"hn!"

Mendengar jawaban dari uchiha muda itu dia hanya bisa menyungingkan senyum kikuk.

"Naruto kun! aku sangat kagum dengan hasil misimu di kusa.namun bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Naruto kun! " ujar sandaime penuh rasa kekaguman,pasalnya dia berhadapan dengan salah satu generasi emas setelah Minato.konoha baginya telah berhasil menelurkan bibit muda yang penuh dengan talenta.

"jadi sandaime sama ingin membicarakan tentang apa?" Naruto berucap dengan wajah datarnya

"hm,aku ingin kau mengawasi clan uchiha!" Perkataan sandaime tentu saja membuat Naruto tersentak,kenapa clan uchiha harus diawasi?

'apakah tuan ketiga telah mengetahuinya? Dan juga kenapa secepat ini' Naruto bergelut dengan pikiranya sendiri mencoba menganalisis setiap kemungkinan dan menyatukanya menjadi sebuah hipotesa yang kuat!

"kau adalah kapten anbu Naruto,dan kau juga salah satu elit uchiha diposisimu yang sekarang ini.jadi aku berharap banyak pada salah satu bawahan terbaiku" sandaime kembali berucap dengan urat keseriusan disetiap keriputnya.

"apakah konoha telah mengetahui apa yang di hadapinya? Dan juga apa anda tidak mempertanyakan kesetian saya? sedangkan saya berasal dari clan yang sama.saya harap anda berfikir dua kali sandaime sama,bukan saya tidak mau namun jika ada hal yang lebih mudah kita wajib mencobanya dulu!" sangah naruto kepada sandaime,sebenarnya naruto tidak keberatan dengan menjadi mata mata di kedua belah pihak.namun dia hanya ingin melihat apa yang dipilih hokage,desa ini atau clan yang memimliki nama.

"aku mengerti,aku kagum dengammu naruto kun.diusiamu yang muda ini kau mengetahui apa yang harus kau gapai.jadi naruto kau hanya perlu menjadi mata ku,aku ingin tahu bagaimana akan berakir semua ini! ".

Ucapan sandaime penuh dengan keyakinan kepada uchiha muda didepanya ini, dia seperti memberi kebebasan apa yang harus dipilih oleh clan uchiha.

Kini tengah malam menyapa konoha,rembulan menyapa dari awan mendung di atas langit malam konoha.sebenarnya ini malam yang indah namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengangu pendengaran di malam ini.

TRANK

TRANK

SRINGGGGGGG

suara kunai dan shuriken beradu jadi satu menampakan percikan api yang indah di kegelapan malam.

"sialan! Mingir kau bocah tengik atau akan ku cincang tubuhmu!" Teriak salah satu ninja dengan memegang kunai di tangan kananya siap menusuk orang yang menghalanginya

"hn,langkahi mayatku jika kau ingin melewatiku! " ucap datar bocah tersebut disertai dengan fuma shuriken yang diputar di samping tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya,bocah tersebut siap untuk mencabut nyawa sang lawan.

SRINGGGGGGG

CRASHH

Fuma shuriken tersebut bersimbah darah,menyanyat tubuh sang lawan walau tidak sampai mati namun luka yang di hasilkan cukup dalam untuk membuat darah mengucur.

"aku tanya sekali lagi,bukan kah kumo sudah mentandatangani persetujuan genjatan senjata,lalu kenapa kalian menculik putri Hyuga dan menyerang shinobi konoha!?" Naruto bertanya sembari mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat. 'kuso gaki! Dia anak yang berbahaya buktinya dia menyerangku dengan sangat cepat!' Pikir ninja kumo tersebut

"dengar bocah! Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu namun kau harus mati!"

RAITON: LASER DANCE!

ninja kumo tersebut menyerang dengan tehnik petir miliknya namun...

COUGH!

Mata merah menyala dengan dua tomoe berputar pelan menatap dia lekat dengan fuma shuriken menancap di dadanya.

"ku kuso gak-" kata terakir tersebut menutup asa sang ninja.

Sharingan dua tomoe kembali mencari korban,menatap dua ninja yang tersisa.namun tanpa disadari oleh keduanya mereka tanpa sengaja menatap sharingan tersebut.

DEG

.GENJUTSU WORLD.

kini dua orang kumo tersebut berada di dalam dunia genjutsu Naruto,terlihat mereka di salip dengan keadaan tubuh mengerikan! tangan dan kaki mereka di pasak dengan paku yang membara.

"dengar ninja kumo,kalian berada di dunia genjutsuku.aku adalah dewa disini dan satu mingu disini sama dengan satu detik di dunia nyata.jadi nikmatilah!".

TuBERCOLOSIS

Silahkan dinikmati... Itadakimasu!

Kalo pendek maafkan saya.

Dan jika ada kesalahan adalah milik saya dan kebenaran adalah milik reader-sama sekalian.

Jangan lupa RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Differents Chapter 3

.Author: ahli kubur

Disclamer: masashi

Genre: advanture

A/N : typos '.

At unkwon place.

Terlihat dua siluet lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursi saling tatap dan berbicara dengan cukup serius walau disertai tawa sinis dari kedua belah pihak.

"khukhukhu...kau sunguh licik danzo apapun kau lakukan untuk tujuanmu,walau harus bersengkongkol dengan ninja pelarian kelas S seperti aku!" Ucap lelaki berambut panjang dengan wajah pucatnya disertai jilatan lidah yang menjijikan.

"cih...ini semua untuk konoha dan terserah kau mau berkata apa!.dan ingat kerjasama ini sangat rahasia!" Lelaki paruh baya dengan tanda silang di dagunya mengancam lawan bicaranya.

"khukhukhukhu...kau sialan danzo! Atas nama konoha kau lakukan hal kotor khukhukhukhu,tapi ini menarik danzo dengan percobaanku kita lihat apa kau bisa meraih mimpimu!" Kembali seringaian iblis tercipta disertai jilatan lidah yang menjijikan!

"kau berucap seperti kau tidak begitu orochimaru! Bahkan kau sampai mengorbankan bayi kecil konoha!" Danzo serasa mau membunhuh orochimaru,namun apa daya dia membutuhkan ular sialan tersebut! "lalu,apa yang akan kita lalukan pada bocah sialan tersebut!?" Danzo bertanya dengan nada datarnya pada salah satu sosok tiga sanin tersebut.

AT KONOHA

kini kembali ke kediaman clan uciha,kembali pula uchiha di goncang praha yang luar biasa yaitu pemimpin clan mereka mati! ...benar benar mati! Dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya! Benar benar menjijikan.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kenapa kita kembali bisa kecolongan!" Bentak salah satu orang dengan dengam jengot putih miliknya

"tenanglah ken sama,kita akan men-"

GREB

tiba tiba saja kerah baju orang tersebut ditarik oleh ken

"tenang ha! Katakan pada takiji!...pemimpin clan mati dan angota nya tidak tau apa apa!" Orang yang bernama ken tersebut sangat geram dengan kejadian yang mencoreng nama clan uchiha ini,bayangkan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu saja belum kelar ini ditambah lagi urusan yang baru!

'sialan! Siapa yang melakukan ini,apa sama dengan waktu itu! Cih kuso!.uchiha sudah menjadi clan lemah sejak dipimpin terlalu ambisius dengan rencana aku tetap akan menyeledikinya walau ini baik buat uchiha karena akan diadakan pemilihan ketua clan' batin picik seorang ken yang adalah tetua clan uciha.

Sementara di atas tiang listrik kini tampaklah pemuda berumur sebelas tahunan dengan mata merah menyala bermotif S tebal berputar pelan.

"bajingan takiji telah mati! Cih tak memberikan perlawanan" ucap pemuda tersebut

'kaa san,apa ini yang terbaik?'

FLASHBACK ON

SRINGGG

CRASH

Suara sobekan kulit mewarnai kamar berdinding bambu tersebut,darah menetes dari lengan seorang tersebut.

"naruto kun kah? hmm kau sudah besar ya naruto?" Ucap takiji disertai senyum penuh arti."kenapa kau tersenyum takiji? Lihat kematianmu datang menjemput" naruto berucap dengan nada datar disertai fuma shuriken yang ia putar disamping tubuhnya.

"hmm apa kau mengunakan genjutsu? Kau sunguh pintar dan genjutsu untuk menutupi jejakmu naruto kun,aku akui kau adalah prodigy sejati uchiha-"

"cukup! Sudah Cukup basa basinya ini kau akan mati!"

WUSHHH

TRANK

Naruto melompat kearah takiji dengan fuma shuriken di tangan kananya walau bisa ditahan dengan mudah oleh takiji dengan kunai di tanganya,seperkian detik selanjutnya takiji mengambil kunai yang dia simpan di kimononya.

TAP

Naruto menangkap kunai yang diarahkan keperutnya dengan mudah,naruto kemudian mengatifkan mangekyou nya yang berbentuk huruf S tebal dan dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"a ap- tidak kenapa dengan tubuhmu takiji" tanya naruto dengan nada datarnya walau diawal kalimat dia seperti terkejut

"hmmm senangnya seorang ayah yang dikwatirkan oleh anaknya!" Gumam takiji

"ya anak yang ingin dibunuh oleh ayahnya saat masih dalam kandungan"

Pernyataan tersebut membuat takiji kaget bukan kepalang "jadi itu yang dikatakan yiruma,pantas saja kau sangat membenciku!"

"hn"

Takiji mulai menceritakan semua hal dengan yiruma,mulai dari awal hinga akhir walau dari experesi naruto ia tidak perduli.

"apapun itu aku tidak perduli karena aku menjadi kuat untuk memengal kepalamu! jadi...sayonara tousan!"

TBC

Maaf kalo pendek chapternya.

Kesalahan adalah milik saya dan kebenaran adalah milik reader-sama


	4. Chapter 4

Diferents Chap 4

.Author: ahli kubur

Disclamer: masashi

Genre: advanture

A/N : typos '.jurus buatan sendiri

At UCHIHA CLAN.

seminggu berlalu semenjak pembunuhan takiji kini clan uchiha tidak bisa kembali bersantai,pasalnya uciha kini dihadapkan dengan dilema pemilihan ketua clan baru dimana ketua clan baru ini akan di pusingkan dengan rencana yang waktu itu.

"tenang saja kau akan menjadi ketua clan yang hebat,bahkan melebihi kakekmu!"

"bukan seperti itu ken sama,hanya saja saya sedikit tergangu dengan kasus tersebut.pasalnya tatapan mereka seperti menuduh saya!"

"kheh! Tenang saja fugaku.semua itu akan aku urus.kau tingal jalankan semuanya dengan rapi".

Disebuah hutan bertepi sungai disana terlihat beberapa sosok sedang melakukan perbincangan cukup penting.

"haha! Dasar sialan kau Naruto san! Tak bisa ku banyangkan kau membunuh Takiji sama...benar benar seorang prodigy sejati!" Suara tawa mengelegar keluar dari mulut bocah berambut hitam disana sedangkan kedua teman nya hanya melihatnya secara datar

"hn"

CTAK

perempatan muncul di kening Shisui

'selalu saja seperti itu!' Batin Shisui nista

"ngomong ngomong bagaimana perkembanganya,selama semingu kemarin aku tidak hadir.bisa kalian jelaskan?" Pinta Naruto kepada kedua temanya tersebut.

"hahhhhh sepertinya mereka memperlambat rencana Naruto san,mungkin ini ada hubunganya dengan dia!"

"benar apa yang dikatan Shisui,sepertinya peralihan ini membuat clan sedikit tenang.namun aku jamin cepat atau lambat ini semua harus diselesikan!" Ucap Itachi yang dari tadi berdiam diri

"souka...dan malam ini adalah pelantikan.dasar dari uchiha kedepanya ada di malam ini,aku meminta kalian berdua waspada akan semua hal"

Hari tak terasa begitu cepat berlalu tadi sang raja siang menyapa kini putri rembulan mengintip dari awan yang menghitam.seperti halnya waktu kini telah menunjukan pukul delapan malam menandakan pelantikan segera dilaksanakan.namun berbeda dari pelantikan clan biasanya,pelantikan uchiha ini lebih bersifat rahasia.lihat saja di setiap sudut pasti ada yang berjaga,sunguh ketat.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bocah berusia sebelas tahun melompat di dahan pohon,tubuhnya berbalut sragam khas anbu elit konoha dengan tambahan lengan panjang dan juga sarung tangan yang serba hitam ditambah lagi topeng bermotif seringaian menambah kesan gelap pada sang empunya.

'aku harap Fugaku bisa melihat dunia dengan hati' batin bocah tersebut,sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kenapa dan bagaimana uchiha menjadi seperti ini,namun dari buku yang dia baca sifat uchiha sudah sejak lama seperti ini,sifat yang mengedepankan...gengsi dan harga tinggi selangit!

Naruto sendiri melewati hutan kematian bukan karena sebuah kekonyolan pasalnya dia disuruh yondaime untuk melihat perbatasan sebelah barat konoha yang di gosipkan sering terjadi penyalahgunaan tapal batas tanpa izin.

'misi yang mudah hanya mengawasi,namun aku dapat hal menarik...siapa orang dengan mantel aneh itu?'

WUSHHHHH

SRETTTT

TAP

Muncul asap putih tipis dari berbagai arah menghalangi jalan Naruto,asap tersebut tidaklah banyak namun cukup untuk membuat seseorang menghentikan langkah

BRUK

Tiba tiba saja naruto jatuh terduduk,matanya berkunang kunang sulit sekali bernafas rasanya .

'hosh hosh...ck sialan! Asap beracun!...hosh hosh' Naruto berfikir ini adalah asap beracun,namun sunguh berbeda dari yang anbu sering latih ini lebih membunuh!

WUSH

WUSH

TAK

TAK

Kunai dan shuriken berterbangan menuju ke arahnya beruntung refleknya masih menyelamatkanya kalo tidak mungkin dia telah mat-

JLEB

Tanpa disangka senbon yang dipenuhi racun menancap di lehernya

BRUK

Naruto roboh seketika dengan nafas yang memburu

'sialan! Mereka sudah merencakan ini semua..dan siapa mereka ini?' Pertayaan ini lah masih membuat dia bertahan,mengetahui siapa pelakunya!

TAP

TAP

dari arah depan dan samping datang anbu seperti naruto namun tanpa lambang Konoha di topengnya

'root!' Walau kesadaran mulai menghilang dia masih tau siapa yang datang.

"pedo,ternyata mudah membunuh bocah ini! Haha!" Tawa mengelegar dari root itu membuat burung hutan berterbangan

SRINGG

suara tanto di hunus dari sarungnya membuat semakin mencekam suasana malam itu.

"hoe hoe kuro! Kita tak boleh mencincangnya! Ingat perintahnya bodoh!" Bentak root dengan code name pedo itu

"cih...kalo bukan karena Danzo-sama sudah ku bunuh dia!" Umpatan keluar dari mulut code name kuro.sejurus kemudian dia memasukan kembali tantonya dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"dengan ini berakhir sudah!" Ucap datar si kuro sambil memasukan obat kedalam mulut naruto

"ikuzo!"

Sementara dari tempat pelantikan perasaan tidak enak dirasa oleh shisui pasalnya dari tadi dia tidak melihat Naruto yang harusnya tidak pernah terlambat!.

TUBERCOLOSIS

Silahkan dibaca dan dinikmati..

Kesalahan adalah milik saya dan kebenaraan adalah milik readers-sama

See you!


	5. chapter 5

Diferents Chap 5

.Author: ahli kubur

Disclamer: masashi

Genre: advanture

A/N : typos '.jurus buatan sendir,alur buatan sendiri semi canon

Di hutan kematian kini tergeletak tak berdaya sosok manusia dengan perlengkapan anbu lengkap.mata yang masih menutup dan juga hawa keberadaan yang mulai menipis

UNGHH

TAP

TAP

dari atap sebuah rumah melompat seseorang bocah dengan gaya rambut kuncir kudanya menuju kesosok satunya.

"shisui,apa yang terjadi dengan taicho kenapa belum datang! " sosok sepuluh tahun berbica dengan temanya yang bernama shisui uchiha,mereka kini tengah berada di pertemuan untuk mengangkat ketua clan yang baru.namun aneh bagi mereka ketua mereka atau yang bernama uchiha Naruto tidak datang,bukankah dia ingin mengetahui hasilnya dengan mata kepala sendiri?

"aku merasakan ledakan cakra dari Naruto san,namun sekarang tidak lagi! " Shisui mulai berfikir sejenak menganalisa keadaan sekitar "kita cari Naruto san!"

TAP

TAP

TAP

Lompat di pohon dan saling menanjamkan indra perasa itulah kegiatan dua bocah di sepanjang jalan menuju hutan kematian 'aku tau dia kuat,namun ledakan tadi membuatku curiga' batin shisui memikirkan sahabat kecilnya

'Naruto!'

TAP

Dari arah jam sebelas dilihatlah sosok bocah kecil berbaring dengan baju anbu yang kebesaran,nampaklah sosok itu seperti familyar dengan mereka berdua,dengan rambut hitam panjang di samping.segera mereka menghampiri sosok tersebut mengecek nadi dan kesadaran dari bocah berumur tiga tahun tersebut.

"itachi,apa kau memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan" ucap shisui kepada koleganya tersebut

"hn,dia sedikit familiar dan tekanan cakranya seperti dia! " ucap datar itachi menjawab pertayaan shisui, menimbulkan perasaan jengkel di hati shisui

'Sial! Aku terjebak dengan dua orang sialan! '

Batin Shisui sedikit frustasi.

Sementara sosok tersebut mulai bergerak menadakan dia belumlah mati.

"ugnhh" ucap sosok kecil tersebut

"dimana aku?" Dia berucap dengan reflek memegang kepalanya dan dia terkejut melihat tanganya tidak ada! Ya walau sebenarnya tanganya berada dibalik bajunya yang kebesaran tersebut!

" tanganku!" Bukan hanya itu namun juga tubuhnya yang menyusut!

"tubuhku!,sialan! Kenapa bisa begini!" Ucapnya dengan nada murka khas anak tiga tahun

"Danzo! Keparat! Akan ku bunuh kau Danzo sialan!" Dia begitu murka hinga tanpa sadar mangekyou sharinganya sudah aktir dan berkibar mengerikan ..

Tanpa sadar shisui dan itachi mundur satu langkah kebelakang

'apa apaan dia,mengerikan! dan siapa danzo?' Begitulah pemikiran kedua orang tersebut,namun mereka senang karena sahabat mereka baik baik saja,ya walau dengan sosok berbeda.

"Naruto/san"

Kini pagi menjelang di konoha,membawa kembali cahaya mentari yang menghangatkan sehangat aktifitas tiga uchiha muda tersebut.

"kuso! Sudah kubilang hentikan shisui teme! Atau kau akan merasakan amaterasuku!" Seketika itu shisui menghentikan tingkahnya mengacak ngacak rambut naruto,ya jangan salahkan dia juga naruto menjadi sosok yang begitu imut.bayangkan rambut hitam lurus panjang mata hitam yang kebiruan dan kulit seputih susu khas hyuga plus tidak ada lagi tatapan tajam seperti elang yang siap membawamu kemimpi buruk.

"tehehe,habis kau lucu Naruto chan"

Ucap Shisui dengan senyuman lima jarinya

'Chan!? Baik! Sudah cukup Shisui teme! '

CTAK

BLETAK

kedutan di dahi naruto bertambah satu pasalnya dia di pangil 'chan'.dan walhasil kepala shisui sekarang berasap dan benjol

"sudahlah kalian berdua...lalu taicho kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? " ucap itachi dengan melirikan ekor matanya ke arah tubuh Naruto,Naruto menatap itachi dengan intens

"root...aku diserang oleh root.dan entah kenapa aku seperti ini,namun yang pasti Danzo akan mati!" Ucap Naruto tegas

"lalu siapa Danzo ini?" Kini shisui menimpali

"aku...tidak tahu!" Ucap Naruto lemas

"lalu hasil dari pertemuan? " Naruto menambahkan,menungu jawaban dari kedua koleganya

"kami tidak mengikutinya,kami mencarimu...namun dari yang aku dengar fugaku akan menanguhkan segalanya! Itu intinya" shisui memberi penjelasan kepada bocah tiga tahun tersebut,

'hahhh! Kembali ke tubuh tiga tahun ini cukup merepotkan dan lagi masalah clan belum selesai' batin Naruto frustasi "lalu bagaimana kita menutupi hilangnya diriku?"

"itu masalah mudah".

Kini sore menyapa di langit konoha,merah hitam putih dan jinga menghias langit sore konoha yang cerah.namun tidak dengan bocah berumur tiga tahun ini,didalam pikiranya hanya ada desa dan clan tidak ada yang lain dan kini dia berdiri melamun di pingir sungai di distrik uchiha.

'jika sampai terjadi mungkin uchiha akan musnah' batin nista bocah tersebut 'ya walau uchiha musnah karena ideologi mereka sendiri sih!' Senyum kecut menghias bibir munggil tersebut 'paling tidak...jangan lah!'

KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU

BUSHH

Naruto mendengar seseorang mengucapkan jurus katon,dan dia sadari ternyata bocah tersebut adalah adik dari sang sahabat,uciha itachi!

'sepertinya fugaku melatih bocah tersebut terlalu keras,hei hei dia itu bukan itachi pak tua...dia hanya bocah manja saja!' pikir Naruto melihat bagaimana adik dari itachi selalu dibentak oleh fugaku,mungkin Naruto takan tau bagaimana rasanya dilatih orang tua dan baginya bocah itu lebih baik darinya

'kau beruntung bocah'

KATON :GOKAKYU NO JUTSU

BRUSHHHH

Api berbentuk bola keluar dari mulut Naruto menuju ke tengah sungai dan mengakibatkan cahaya yang terang di redupnya sore,tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto,fugaku melihatnya mengeluarkan jurus katonya

'bocah yang hebat...katonya sempurna'

POFT

Disamping Naruto muncul asap putih tebal memakai pakaian anbu dengan topeng anbunya.

"taicho,saya datang menyerahkan ini"

POFT

Setelah itu anbu tadi menghilang meningalkan Naruto sendiri memegang kertas yang kemudian dia baca,isi surat tersebut membuat mata naruto membola sempurna.

'SHISUI!'

TUBERCOLOSIS


	6. chapter 6

Diferents Chapter 6

Author: ahli kubur

Disclamer: masashi

Genre: advanture

A/N : typos '.jurus buatan sendir,alur buatan sendiri semi canon

LIMA BULAN KEMUDIAN

TANG

TANG

Suara bel akademi mengema di pagi konoha,hilir mudik masyarakat menuju pasar dan tidak lupa pula calon calon shinobi muda menuntut ilmu di akademi terbaik di negara api.

"hei hei kalian dengar sepertinya akan ada murid baru"

"benarkah?"

"aku harap tampan/cantik! " seperti itulah sayup sayup terdengar gosip picisan di pagi hari,anak akademi mulai membicarakan anak baru tersebut.

SRETTT

Dari arah pintu terdengar dibuka,menampakan lelaki dengan bekas luka di atas hidungnya.dia adalah guru di akademi,umino Iruka namanya.sosok yang cukup ceroboh namun sangat setia kawan pada team dan teman.

"ohayou ghozaimazu Iruka sensei! " ucap serempak para murid dikelas dengan semangat,ya walau ada yang tidur dan malas.

"ohayou...hari ini sensei akan mengenalkan teman baru untuk kalian semua!" Ucap lantang iruka kepada semua muridnya.

"silahkan masuk uchiha san!" Pangil Iruka kepada sosok dibalik pintu.

Kini masuklah sosok berambut hitam spike panjang di sisi sampingnya dengan atasan biru muda dengan lengan panjang bewarna putih dan jangan lupa kerah panjang untuk menutupi lehernya plus lambang kipas khas uchiha dengan bawahan celana pendek khas shinobi.

"uchiha san tolong perkenalkan dirimu! "

Mata uchiha muda tersebut menatap sekitar mencoba menganalisa setiap hal secara detail

"namaku uchiha Naruto,kalian tidak perlu tau cita cita dan tujuanku! " perkenalan yang singkat dan bisa dibilang arogan dari bocah berumur tiga tahun ini membuat kebanyakan murid memandangnya benci

'kheh! konyol sekali harus kembali ke akademi,tapi sialan! walaupun ini perintah Sandaime sama tetap saja aku tidak terima!'

FLASHBACK ON.

Di ruangan pribadi sandaime kini terdapat tiga orang,dua orang uchiha dan hokage yang duduk di kursi kepemipinan.

"itu sangat susah dicerna akal Naruto kun,walau aku percaya seratus persen ceritamu.namun tetap saja sulit dicerna,lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk menceritakan hal itu kepadaku?" Tanya sandaime kepada Naruto "karena aku sadar aku masihlah bagian dari kesatuan anda dan saya tidak mau membuat kegaduhan dengan hilangya saya,walau ada kegaduhan saya percaya kebijaksanaan anda mampu meredamnya!" Ucap Naruto dengan datar walau di dalam hatinya dia sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari sandaime untuk menghilangkan kegaduhan dikalangan uchiha karena bagaimanapun dia adalah salah satu prodigy uchiha.

"baiklah,aku mengerti keadaanmu Naruto kun.akan aku atur itu semua!" Sandaime berucap dengan disertai senyuman berarti

"namun aku ada syarat!"

"apa itu? Sandaime sama"

FLASHBACK OFF

Naruto kini duduk di kursi samping jendela yang cukup besar memandang teman teman barunya yang berasal dari berbagai clan besar, sebut saja uzumaki,hyuga,inuzuka dan yang lainya

'ya setidaknya aku dapat mengetahui lebih banyak tentang clan di konoha' batinya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya bahkan teramat tipis,sorot matanya berhenti di gadis cilik dari clan hyuga dia sedikit memicingkan matanya.

'hyuga itu? Bukankah dia yang di culik ninja kumo?' Ternyata hyuga tersebut adalah yang dia selamatkan waktu itu

'kheh...uchiha itu,adiknya itachi!'

Malam kini telah menyapa konoha sang raja siang digantikan dengan tenangnya rembulan indah,seperti suasana di hutan barat daya konoha walau hutan ini termasuk dalam kategori angker namun tidak bagi ketiga bocah ini.entah kenapa kenapa mereka selalu bertiga.

"aku rasa semakin sulit bagi kita untuk bergerak bebas terutama untukmu shisui" ucap Naruto memandang kedua rekan dan sahabatnya kini,sementara shisui juga memikirkan hal yang sama pasalnya ia sekarang bergabung dengan root dan untuk itachi dia sekarang dicurigai sebagian angota uchiha, pasalnya semenjak hilangnya Naruto itachi semakin menunjukan taringnya di pertemuan untuk menyudutkan konoha.

"jadi diantara kita kaulah yang paling bebas Naruto,jadi tetap lah pada rencana,apapun resikonya aku dan shisui akan selalu bersamamu...saudaraku!" Uchiha itachi kini tersenyum penuh arti kepada Naruto begitu pula shisui dengan senyuman lima jarinya,sementara di tempat Naruto dia sedang tersenyum pula,sebuah mimik wajah yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh seorang uchiha.

"kalian tau,hal yang aku benci?...hal itu adalah saat ada tikus mengangu waktuku dengan saudaraku!" Suara Naruto terdengar santai namun dari posisinya dia sudah siap.

Di sisi lain pohon besar, dibalik pohon itu terlihat sosok bertopeng anbu tanpa lambang konoha,ya mereka adalah root yang ditugaskan danzo untuk mengikuti shisui.

"aku harus melaporkan ini ke danzo sama!"

TAP

WUSHHHH

Tanpa diduga saat anbu tersebut hendak melompat dari arah kiri dan kananya muncul fuma shuriken

'sial!'

WUSHHH

CLANG

KRAK

Setelah shuriken tersebut melewatinya shuriken tersebut hancur dan kembali ke anbu tersebut,dengan tali dan sekali hentak Naruto mengeluarkan jurus fuma shurikennya.

"aku tidak suka ada tikus yang mengaguku!" ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya,sementara kedua temanya sudah menghilang menuju musuhnya sendiri sendiri

'satu,dua..lima...lima belas.banyak juga mereka ' Naruto merupakan sensorik yang cukup ahli pantaslah dia di juluki prodigy.

Matanya kembali menatap tajam anbu yang lolos dari jebakan shuriken nya.

"tak kusangka kau masih hidup,namun kali ini kau akan mati!" Teriak anbu tersebut dengan code name pedo

FUTOON : **shinkuugakyu**

peluru angin yang di kompres oleh anbu tersebut dilepaskan menuju ke Naruto,namun Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah jurus tersebut.

WUSHH

BRAK

Dengan menabraknya angin tersebut ke pohon maka Naruto menghilang disertai suara dentingan benda tajam di samping anbu tersebut."kau memang hebat bocah,seharusnya aku membunuhmu.waktu itu!"

DUHK

Kepala Naruto dipukul mengunakan tangan kanan yang masih bebas tersebut namun masih bisa di tahan oleh Naruto.

Wajah datar Naruto memandang anbu tersebut dengan experesi menyelelidik 'tubuh ini merepotkanku,dengan cakra yang sedikit aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus jurusku' Naruto mengambil kunai yang berada di samping nya, kemudian dengan melakukan shunsin dia menyerang frontal ke depan.

SRINGGG

Persekeian detik kemudian mata yang sehitam langit malam berubah semerah darah bertomoe tiga untuk mengenjutsu anbu tadi.

GENJUTSU WORLD

Anbu root tersebut dengan nafas tersengal menatap Naruto dengan tatapan benci.

"aku tak menyangka akan terkena genjutsu dengan mudahnya,kurasa aku terlalu meremehkanmu bocah!" Sambil berjongkok mengatur nafas anbu root tadi berucap.

"hn.disini aku adalah dewa jadi nikmati penderitaanmu"

REAL WORLD

Naruto terlihat berjongkok dengan nafas memburu walau matanya masihlah bertomoe tiga.

"hosh hosh...tubuh tiga tahun dan cakra tiga tahun! Kuso!...Hosh ..lebih buruk dari tangan dan kakiku patah! Hosh hosh" Naruto mencoba berdiri namun dia kehilangan keseimbanganya

TAP

Sepasang tangan menahan jatuhnya bocah itu

"kau terlalu memaksakan diri Naruto san"

"itu benar...kau bisa lari atau shunsin ke tempat yang jauh!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya

"aku kabur...kheh.aku adalah uchiha Naruto! Uchiha yang akan memberikan cahaya pada clanya!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat berapi

"lagi pula kalian lah yang terlalu lemah! Membunuh empat belas ninja kroco saja terlalu lama!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sindiran kepada kedua sahabatnya.dan shisui hanya mengertakan giginya kuat kuat!

TuBerColosis

Terimakasih atas masukanya dan juga review nya, ini adalah kelanjutanya... Dan mulai dari sini ceritanya akan sedikit, errrr... Terserahlah.

Kesalahan adalah milik saya dan kebenaran adalah milik reader sama..

See you... N wassalamualaikum wr wb


End file.
